


Painted Wings

by ClaireKat



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, One Shot, aimless introspection, contemplating life, spirit is just enjoying his alone time, very peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: Spirit spends some time reflecting on his achievements during his first visit to Earth for the Interplanetary Championship.





	Painted Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aepaex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aepaex).



> I’ve had this drafted for a while, I’m glad I’m finally able to post it! This is kind of a gift fic for my good friend Apex, who deserves the world and Oban 2 and so much more. She’s always such an inspiration and a consistent support in my life, I feel like one of the only ways I can give back is to write self indulgent, self reflective Spirit pieces to try and give her more content for her fave. I actually really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!

The weather was pleasant, or at least what Spirit was able to interpret as pleasant in the context of this planet. This particular system’s sun shined intermittently between spotty white clouds, casting a warm glow against Spirit’s fur that reminded him of the warm glow that was generated by his telepathy. The gravity and the atmosphere were both things that were going to take a little time to get used to, but that was also something that wasn’t too out of place for him. Being a renowned Star Racer Pilot who had won a fine collection of titles and trophies both on his own planet and in races with others, Spirit was no stranger to visiting other planets and adjusting to a variety of unique environments.

He had slipped away from the entourage he and the Phils’ ambassador, Siru, had been sent off with in order to take some time to observe this new planet on his own and clear his head. Although he may have been used to the routine of visiting other planets and having to adjust to their specific climates and other unique planetary aspects, sometimes it benefitted him to just get away from it all. Spirit liked being a Star Racer, of course, and he liked being a champion as well…but sometimes even those who enjoy a fast paced life need to stop and smell the roses.

He found himself wandering around a grassy field near the Star Racing Track, the one he would be using in a few of his races for the final meets of the first Interplanetary  Championship. The idea of holding such an esteemed title made Spirit feel both elated and nervous, not because he didn’t think he could win, but because he didn’t quite know what such a title would do for his reputation. He wasn’t really one to get too caught up in what others thought of him, especially when the rumors could range from outlandishly sappy to devilishly damning, but he was vain enough to not want to be considered a villain. He knew it was common for more verbal and physically expressive species to be not only intimidated by but terrified of the Phils for their less than friendly appearances, although that kind of response was usually only received from species who didn’t share such traits.

The percentage was about fifty-fifty in terms of the types of aliens Spirit had met so far that shared common Phils traits such as being non-verbal, being telepathic, or having muted expressiveness. What surprised him more than anything was how difficult it could be to interact with species that relied so much on being able to read a situation or interpret what your mood or next comment was going to be before you shared it. That kind of observation-based social cohesion wasn’t something completely absent in Phils’ culture, more like something that just didn’t come to mind, or wasn’t a norm in most situations. 

Spirit’s focus drifted back to examining the sky; he found it one of the most telling things about a new planet considering the atmosphere affected the color in most cases, even if it was just in miniscule ways. The vegetation and wildlife were other telltale signs, and although there were a handful of things that needed to be agreed upon to support life, the sheer number of possibilities in which life could manifest made Spirit wonder how any planet ended up looking vaguely similar to another. 

He thought about how Earth’s grass felt on his feet as he paced through the field, taking in the various other sensory stimuli that presented this world in a way that only he and other Phils could understand. Perhaps he could show someone else what the world looked like through his senses with his telepathy, but even that would have to be processed in a different way than he was used to. He stopped in the middle of the field and sat down, appreciating the breeze that ruffled his fur and gave him a slight reprieve from the sun’s heat.

This was a world so distant and distinct from his own, but Spirit didn’t really feel homesick either. He enjoyed visiting other planets, appreciated their nuances and differences and even the opportunity that his Star Racing gave him to explore them in the first place. While he was a Star Racer first and foremost for the sport of it, for the adrenaline, excitement, and thrill that it brought him, he couldn’t discount how nice perks like getting to traverse the distant reaches of the universe were. He shifted and laid down in the grass, watching as a cloud passed in front of the sun, shielding his eyes and the rest of this field from its harsh beams.

All of this seemed so inconsequential, but these were the pertinent thoughts buzzing about his mind. Spirit was sure most people thought that he lived to race and that was the extent of it, he would have been happy to explain the complexity of his feelings regarding his career as a Star Racer, even if he couldn’t do it in a simple and straightforward way. Sometimes he wished that he had been smart enough to prepare a written series of answers to the questions he got asked most often that he could just hand to people, but he always found himself too busy and realized that he lacked both the utensils and a translator to make such an option viable. 

He may have been living in the latter end of the 21st century, but somehow technology still wasn’t able to answer all of the universe’s problems. He figured that was just as well, considering how people used to be appalled that he was a Star Racer who raced not with a separate vehicle, but with his own body. Even though other shape shifting species had started getting wrapped up in the Star Racing craze, the idea that he and others would use his own form as a ship took some a while to adjust to. 

Spirit didn’t really care if others thought that way about him, though. It was just how he did things. Sometimes he wished people wouldn’t assume he was a cutthroat who would do whatever it took to win just because he was a good and competitive racer. Spirit was an honorable racer, if not a risky one. He knew audiences sometimes interpreted his last ditch techniques and moves that enabled him to scrape by with a win as nefarious, but that was never Spirit’s intent. He tilted his head up a bit as a small winged Earth creature landed on his arm, something he believed he’d once heard referred to as a butterfly. 

It was small and dainty with beautifully colored wings, and for a moment Spirit thought about what he would look like with wings like that. Such an idea seemed mildly preposterous, especially because of how his particular brand of shape shifting worked, but on the flip side he knew it wouldn’t be that hard to dye or paint his fur. Other Phils had done it before, and although it hadn’t struck Spirit’s personal interests at the time, he thought that perhaps he ought to try it just once to see what it was like. 

The butterfly fluttered its wings and paced up and down his arm a bit before taking off again, and Spirit listened to the sound of another passing breeze before sitting up. He’d wasted some time daydreaming out here, observing the landscape, letting his mind wander…but he felt that it was worth it. Sometimes his mind got so tangled up in his own thoughts and the thoughts he shared with others that he couldn’t keep track of what needed to go where and what thoughts really belonged to him. Such an effect only overtook him when he started to get overwhelmed by the rapid exchange of multiple thoughts, and in the event that such a jumbled haze clouded his mind, taking time away like this was one of the best cures.

There was a lot for him to consider, but Spirit didn’t like to let worries about the future or regrets of the past bother him. He wanted to live in the moment, to cherish what he had right now, and to push himself to become the best Star Racer he could be. He didn’t know what kind of obstacles might loom ahead, or what type of threats might be chasing him, but that was all the better. As long as he had his racing, and kept his eye on his goals, he was sure his life would continue to be both exhilarating and fulfilling. After all, there wasn’t a much greater prize than that.


End file.
